Princesse
by QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Marlène McKinnon et Regulus Black ont une fille. Ou peut être que le père n'est pas Regulus. (Blackinnon/Wolfstar/Remodora/Jily/Dorley) (COMPLETE) (AU)
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.  
Pas de panique j'ai pas abandonné Holding a Heart (II) ni High School Maraudeur, je fais juste une petite pause alors voilà une Blackinnon pour me faire pardonner et pour vous faire patienter ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé pour cette occasion. Mais peu d'entre eux étaient restés. Il n'avait que peu d'amis, ce n'était pas son genre de se lier à qui que ce soit. Il cultivait cet amour de la distance même avec elle, alors qu'elle était sa femme. Il aimait tant et si bien la solitude qu'il l'avait définitivement abandonné après six ans de mariage. Une part d'elle savait que c'était injuste de lui reprocher son départ quand celui ci n'était pas le moins du monde volontaire mais il n'était pas dans la nature de Marlène d'être juste ou raisonnable.

Elle fixa donc la tombe de Regulus Black. La tombe de son « époux ». Elle était trop jeune pour être veuve mais elle commençait à s'habituer à cette situation. Après tout, elle avait été trop jeune pour être mère et trop jeune pour être mariée. Le destin semblait trouver dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et avait envoyé la faucheuse pour accomplir son dessein.

Un peu plus loin étaient enterrés sa belle mère et son beau père, plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans la vie. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire qui disparu rapidement. Elle était mal placée pour se moquer du mariage des autres quand le sien avait été un tel échec. La haine est préférable à l'indifférence et ça, Walburga l'avait parfaitement compris. Marlène n'était pas du genre à fuir les responsabilités mais elle n'était pas la seule responsable du fiasco qu'avait été leur union. Elle avait essayé d'être son amie à défaut d'être son amante mais elle s'était heurtée à un véritable mur.

\- Maman j'ai froid, lâcha Wednesday d'un ton bien trop affirmé pour une enfant aussi jeune.

\- Oui, rentrons, répondit Marlène se laissant entrainer par la vigoureuse petite fille qui ne semblait nullement affectée par la perte de son « père ».

Il avait aimé Wednesday, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Marlène savait pourquoi. Il tolérait sa présence jusqu'à ce que celle ci lui devienne insupportable et Marlène savait également pourquoi. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui arrivait aussi de détourner son regard de l'enfant. Wednesday ressemblait aux Black mais elle lui ressemblait à **Lui**.

Pas physiquement. Elle avait hérité des cheveux blond de Marlène, ainsi que de son petit gabarit. Ses traits étaient les siens, seul son regard de la couleur de l'acier trahissait son affiliation à la famille Black. Mais tout le reste : son énergie débordante, sa malice et son humour, son insolence et ses caprices, tout ça, c'était à Lui qu'elle le devait.

Celui dont le nom n'était jamais prononcé. Celui dont l'existence avait été effacé. Celui qu'elle avait secrètement espéré voir aujourd'hui. Elle ne se serait probablement même pas déplacé si elle n'avait pas entretenue ce ridicule fantasme. Elle ne serait pas restée debout devant la tombe de son mari si elle n'avait pas caressé l'illusion qu'il finirait par apparaitre près d'elle. Elle serait encore plantée là bas si Wednesday ne s'était pas impatientée. Encore un trait de caractère qu'elle tenait de Lui **.**

\- Papa ! S'écria soudain la petite fille, lâchant sa main et remontant la colline aussi vite qu'elle l'avait dévalé vers cette silhouette qui se tenait là où elles s'étaient tenues quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Wendy ! Reviens ici ! Lui ordonna Marlène essayant de la rattraper ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu perchée sur des talons de plus de dix centimètres.

Lorsqu'elle la rattrapa, l'inconnu l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. C'était déroutant. Wednesday n'était pas « tactile ». Elle avait longtemps tenu sa belle famille pour responsable mais avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. L'absence de démonstration d'affection des Black n'avait rien à voir la dedans. C'était quelque chose d'inhérent à la petite fille. Marlène avait tenté d'y remédier autant que possible et bien que l'enfant se laissa câliner par elle, c'était plus que rare qu'elle ne supporte le contact de qui que ce soit d'autre et encore moins un inconnu. Marlène se figea, observant la scène à bonne distance, tétanisée par un sentiment qu'elle n'identifia pas.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda Wendy qui semblait perturbée mais nullement intimidée.

\- Sirius, murmura Marlène.

\- Sirius, répondit l'inconnu qui n'en était pas un. Et toi ?

\- Wednesday. Tu ressembles à Papa.

\- C'est parce que c'est … c'était mon petit frère, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix qui lui brisa le coeur.

Une fois de plus un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux : piétiner cette organe vitale qu'elle lui avait offert sur un plateau.

\- Alors tu es mon oncle, conclu Wednesday qui semblait ravie à cette idée. Est ce que tu es là pour remplacer Papa ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Wendy ! Intervint finalement Marlène, s'avançant jusqu'à eux, fixant son regard sur l'enfant plutôt que sur Lui.

\- Salut Princesse, lâcha-t-il comme s'ils étaient encore sur les bancs de l'école, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu du jour au lendemain, comme s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné sans une seule explication, comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Maman ! C'est le frère de Papa, l'informa Wednesday.

\- Je sais, répondit Marlène, plantant son regard azur dans le gris inimitable de celui qu'elle haïssait désormais de tout son être. On doit rentrer.

\- Est ce que Sirius vient avec nous ? S'enquit l'enfant, agrippant le col de la chemise du jeune homme fermement et avec quelque chose que Marlène identifia finalement.

Il aurait été aisé de répondre non. Elle aurait du arracher sa fille des bras du garçon. Elle aurait du partir sans se retourner, comme il l'avait fait pour elle mais ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Wendy la cloua sur place. L'enfant se raccrochait désespérément à lui. Peut être avait-elle était plus touchée par la mort de Regulus que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Wednesday était toujours si forte, si indépendante, qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Aussi distant eut-il été de son vivant, il n'en restait pas une figure familière et rassurante pour Wednesday.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire à sa fille.

\- Tu viens avec nous n'est ce pas ? Demanda Wednesday à Sirius puisque sa mère ne lui apportait pas la réponse attendue.

\- Peut être une autre fois, répondit-il en la re déposant au sol avec douceur et visiblement à regret.

\- Promis ? Insista la petite fille bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Promis, répondit-il après une courte hésitation, lui ébouriffant en un geste tendre ses cheveux.

\- Arrête, tu la décoiffes, s'agaça-t-elle en le voyant ruiner la coiffure qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à parfaire.

\- Détends toi McKinnon, répondit-il avec cette éternelle nonchalance tout en arrangeant habilement les « dégâts », un genoux posé à terre, se fichant pas mal de ruiner son jean.

\- Black, le corrigea-t-elle. Pas McKinnon. J'ai épousé ton frère, lui rappela-t-elle cruellement, mais ressentant une certaine satisfaction en voyant disparaitre l'expression impassible de son interlocuteur.

Elle se délecta de voir son regard s'assombrirent dangereusement. « La haine plutôt que l'indifférence ». Sirius avait toujours été ridiculeusement possessif et la jalousie qui vrillait ses pupilles en cet instant confirmait que ça n'avait pas changé. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Comment pouvait-il être aussi séduisant qu'autrefois ? Les années n'avaient nullement altéré ses traits. Sa beauté était intacte, tout comme le désir qu'elle ressentait en cet instant pour lui. Et, malheureusement pour elle, il sembla le remarquer. Elle serra les poings, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçant dans ses paumes lorsqu'il afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Espèce de sale petit c… commença-t-elle.

\- Tout doux Princesse, l'interrompit-il réprobateur en agitant le doigt. Pas devant les enfants voyons.

\- Je suis pas une enfant, j'ai sept ans et demi ! Protesta vigoureusement Wednesday. Euh… je veux dire six, se corrigea-t-elle en lançant un regard vers sa mère, mais le mal était déjà fait.

\- Sept ans ? Répéta Sirius. Comment ça sept ans ?

La question ne s'adressait bien évidemment pas à Wednesday et celle ci n'avait de toutes manières pas la réponse. Marlène avait menti à tout le monde pendant tant de temps, que devoir dire la vérité aujourd'hui lui semblait surhumain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de la colère qui irradiait de son ancien amant. Elle se doutait des pensées qui l'habitait en cet instant. Avait-elle fréquenté son frère en même temps que lui ? Aimait-elle Regulus ? Une part d'elle, la plus sombre, fut tenté de confirmer tout ça. Continuer de mentir, le voir disparaitre de nouveau et retourner à sa routine. Plus rien ne la retenait dans cet affreux manoir. Orion et Walburga étaient morts. Regulus était mort. Elle pourrait recommencer à zéro. Elle pouvait commencer à vivre pour elle plutôt que pour les autres. Faire ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et bon sang, elle le voulait : Lui. Personne d'autre.

\- C'est ta fille. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par messages ou par reviews ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il ce qui lui tira un sourire, elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer dramatique.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, répondit-elle en passant sa main dans sa chevelure solaire, adoptant sa nonchalance.

\- Espèce de sale g… commença-t-il.

\- Tout doux mon coeur, l'interrompit-elle, se délectant de voir les rôles s'inverser, utilisant ses petits traits d'esprit contre lui. Pas devant les enfants voyons, ponctuant sa phrase en agitant son doigt sous son nez avec le même air réprobateur que celui qu'il lui avait servi un peu plus tôt.

Il lui attrapa la main et ce contact sembla les surprendre tout autant l'un que l'autre. Il en était pourtant l'instigateur. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi troublé. L'explication à cela était limpide : il la voulait tout autant qu'elle le voulait, tout simplement. Marlène n'était pas stupide. Elle savait reconnaitre le désir chez les autres. C'était une arme dont elle usait à loisir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pour ça ils se ressemblaient.

Seule la présence de Wednesday l'empêchait de se jeter à son cou. Elle l'aurait laissé la prendre dans ce cimetière, à quelques mètres de la dépouille fraichement enterré de son mari si elle s'était écoutée. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'ils se seraient donnés l'un à l'autre dans un lieu inapproprié. Elle mordit sa lèvre à sang dans l'espoir que la douleur la ramène sur terre. Ce fut efficace. Pour elle tout du moins. Sirius semblait quand à lui, pas loin de craquer, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres d'où perlait une goutte de sang qu'elle recueilli du bout de la langue d'une manière proprement indécente. Il la lâcha comme si son contact l'avait brulé.

\- Maman ! S'impatienta de nouveau Wednesday. T'avais dis qu'on irait à Mcdo, lui rappela l'enfant.

\- Oui … oui, répondit Marlène en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, se concentrant sur sa fille.

\- Sirius peut venir avec nous puisque c'est mon vrai Papa ? L'interrogea l'enfant qui était bien trop intelligente pour son âge et pour son bien.

\- Sirius a surement mieux à faire, répondit-elle en s'accroupissant devant sa fille, regrettant déjà d'avoir lâché une telle bombe sans réfléchir aux conséquences mais elle avait toujours été impulsive en sa présence, il l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement.

\- Non, répondit-il avec une colère froide.

\- Non ? Répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- À moins que par mieux tu veuilles dire te faire un procès pour obtenir sa garde, la menaça-t-il.

\- Mcdo c'est très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle voulant à tout prix éviter ce cas de figure.

Wednesday poussa un cri de joie, glissant sa main dans celle de Sirius comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. C'était lui que la petite fille entrainait désormais mais contrairement à Marlène qui peinait à suivre le rythme de l'enfant, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. La ressemblance était frappante. Plus encore que par le passé maintenant qu'il était là pour soutenir la comparaison.

Elle se demanda si Regulus regrettait de ne pas avoir été un meilleur père pour Wednesday en voyant avec quelle facilité son frère éclipsait son existence. Elle en doutait. C'était une situation familière pour le plus jeune des deux frères. Regulus avait toujours était une pâle copie de son ainé. Condamné à vivre dans l'ombre d'un frère qu'il adorait mais ne parvenait jamais à égaler. Peut être que Regulus n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort avec l'enfant parce qu'une part de lui savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids si un jour Sirius revenait.

Elle le regarda hisser l'enfant sur ses épaules pour qu'elle soit plus proche des différents menus affichés en hauteur. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Wednesday glissa ses petites mains dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant. Elle éprouva une pointe de jalousie, Sirius ne l'ayant jamais laissé touché à ses cheveux sans se plaindre ou protester. Mais ce sentiment fut immédiatement suivi par une culpabilité lancinante. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être envieuse alors qu'elle avait refusé ça pendant aussi longtemps à Wednesday. Elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour sa fille. Que Sirius n'était pas fait pour la vie de famille. Il était égoïste, volage, instable. Il n'aurait pas était un bon parent pour Wednesday. La vision de cette dernière perchée sur les épaules de son père contredisait tout son raisonnement. Il était patient, aimant, présent.

Wednesday n'avait jamais eu besoin de plus, elle était celle qui avait eu besoin d'un confort matériel. Elle était celle qui s'était souciée de réputation et d'honneur. Elle avait choisi la facilité. Elle avait été lâche. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse. C'était son truc à Lui. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait paniquée. Ils étaient si jeunes, si inconscients et si inconstants. Leur relation n'avaient rien de « traditionnel » contrairement à celle de James et Lily ou encore Alice et Frank. Tout était si simple pour ces deux là. Marlène aimait Sirius mais elle aimait aussi Dorcas, et elle aimait être aimé par bien d'autres encore. Sirius était semblable et différent. Plus généreux ou tout simplement moins difficile et sélectif qu'elle. Il donnait autant qu'on lui donnait.

Ça fonctionnait pourtant entre eux. À la perfection même. Ce qui était plus qu'étrange à bien y réfléchir après autant de temps à se haïr. Pour elle, il avait d'abord été le « fils de ». Celui avec qui elle était obligé de jouer quand sa mère allait prendre le thé chez son « amie ». Il était cet enfant de son âge qui la voyait comme une intruse. Sirius ne voulait jamais jouer avec elle. Il ne la laissait toucher à rien. Et il lui arrivait même de la frapper. Elle le lui rendait bien, lui réservant le même traitement lorsque les rôles étaient inversés et qu'il devenait l'intrus. Ils finissaient irrémédiablement par être puni, bien que ses punitions à lui semblait bien plus terribles que les siennes. Il semblait la tenir pour responsable et leur rivalité enfantine s'était rapidement transformé en véritable animosité.

Plus tard, à l'école, ils s'étaient découvert un point commun qui était rapidement devenu une source de conflit : James Potter. Il était leurs meilleurs amis et ils se disputaient sans relâche son attention et son affection. Leur querelle s'étant soldée par un match nul qui les condamnaient à devoir se supporter. D'une manière ou d'un autre ils avaient fini par trouver un équilibre qui fut briser par leur entrée dans l'adolescence. Marlène passait moins de temps avec James, s'entourant d'une compagnie moins masculine sous la pression de sa mère qui s'inquiétait de la voir passer autant de temps avec des « garçons ». James et Sirius l'avaient imité, transformant leur duo en quatuor avec l'arrivée de Remus et Peter.

Elle s'était sentie exclue, mais pas autant que lorsque Sirius s'était mit à « voir » des filles. C'était normal, il avait du succès et elle l'aurait trouvé stupide de ne pas en profiter, après tout elle le faisait aussi. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas de la jalousie mais de la frustration. Elle était la seule qu'il ne regardait pas, qu'il ne touchait pas. Qu'avait-elle de moins que les autres ? Elle détestait le fait qu'il la fasse douter d'elle. De sa valeur. Elle était Marlène McKinnon, la reine du lycée, et elle ne se laisserait pas traiter de la sorte. Ça avait été plus simple que prévu. Il la voulait tout autant et peut être plus encore, l'ayant évité par fierté, ne pouvant tout simplement pas lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait alors qu'il avait passé autant de temps à la dénigrer. Ils s'étaient vus en secret, ils s'étaient aimés loin de l'attention constante qu'ils aimaient en temps normal, susciter. Ils ne disputaient pas moins, ne se haïssait pas moins. L'amour c'était simplement ajouté aux restes, transformant à l'occasion le négatif en passion.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Qu'est ce tu prends ? Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Une salade, répondit-elle.

\- Sérieusement tu veux quoi ? Répliqua-t-il agacé.

\- Je veux une salade ! Lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Personne prends une salade au Mcdo !

\- Moi je le fais ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- T'es la seule ! S'emporta-t-il perdant patience.

\- Je suis obligée de faire comme tout le monde ?

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire !

Ils ne parlaient de toutes évidences plus du tout de la salade, se fusillant du regard. Le reste des clients observant la scène sans comprendre comment une simple commande pouvait se transformer en un conflit semblable à une guerre mondiale. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'une raison de s'écharper ainsi ? Ils avaient fini par considérer ça comme des préliminaires. Plus la dispute était violente, plus passionnée encore était la réconciliation. Marlène préférait ne pas imaginer le résultat de sept ans de non dits. Elle brûlait d'arriver à cet instant où il lui ferait enfin payer d'avoir épousé son frère.

Elle hésitait même à lui donner la moindre justification, une part d'elle ne voulant pas atténuer l'intensité de ses sentiments. Peut être garderait-elle pour elle qu'Orion et Walburga après la fuite de Sirius s'étaient retrouvés avec un héritier complètement homosexuel et incapable de leur donner une descendance. Elle ne lui expliquerait pas que ses parents avaient demandé aux Black de prendre leur responsabilités lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de leur avouer l'identité du père du bébé qu'elle portait. Elle se soufflerait pas un mot de cet arrangement tordu qui consistait à marier le « gay » à la « fille en cloque » pour légitimé le « bâtard » du « fugueur ».

\- Je t'ai pris un Big Mac, lui annonça-t-il en allant s'installer.

\- Je le mangerai pas, contra-t-elle. Où est Wendy ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de l'enfant qui avant semble-t-il enfin abandonné les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Parti jouer dans le toboggan, dit-il en désignant le coin d'où émanait des cris et exclamations d'enfants, Marlène grimaça, elle détestait les enfants sauf Wednesday bien évidement.

Elle s'installa face à lui, et le regarda faire une sorte de poule avec le ticket de caisse. Elle tenta de lui reprendre des mains, ce qui se termina par un ridicule combat de tapes ponctuées de « Lâche ça ! », « Toi lâche moi ! » qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée de leur commande.

Wednesday revint vers eux, affichant avec une expression satisfaite, contrairement aux restes enfants qui fuyaient le toboggan en hurlant. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle leur avait fait, lui ouvrant sa boite de nuggets, y versant les frites et lui demandant si elle préférait le ketchup ou la mayonnaise, indifférent aux larmes des autres gamins.

\- Wednesday qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? Lui demanda Marlène même si une part d'elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais la véritable version de ce qui c'était passé.

\- Rien, répondit le petit monstre, mentant avec le même aplomb que son père autrefois.

\- Pourquoi les autres enfants avec qui tu jouais pleurent et pas toi ?

\- Laisse la manger tranquille, elle a dit qu'elle avait rien fait, intervint le jeune homme qui se laissait déjà mener par le bout du nez.

\- Je veux pas le jouet fille, lâcha Wednesday en grimaçant à la vue du peigne rose pailleté.

\- On te prendra l'autre en partant, répondit Sirius en prenant le « jouet ». Tu me le donnes ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Mais c'est pour les filles, répondit-elle dubitative.

\- Peut être que c'est pour personne et que c'est eux qui se sont trompés. Peut être que c'est un jouet pour moi. Et que l'autre est pour toi.

Marlène les regarda discuter, grignotant ses frites avant de se laisser tenter par le Big Mac, mordant dedans à pleine dent, laissant son éducation de coté comme elle lui arrivait bien souvent de le faire en sa présence. Il avait toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur elle mais en le voyant expliquer à Wednesday qu'elle était obligé de rentrer dans aucune case, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une « mauvaise » influence. Elle attendit que le monstre retourne jouer pour reprendre la parole.

\- Tu la gâte trop, lui reprocha-t-elle lorsqu'il demanda à un serveur le jouet « garçon » et le jouet « neutre ».

\- N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il en composant le numéro de sa carte bleu. Ces merdes coûtent soixante quinze centimes.

\- C'est pas la question, s'agaça-t-elle. Elle est comme toi. Elle veut toujours plus. Si tu commences, tu n'en verra pas le bout.

\- Comme moi ? Répéta-t-il amusé. Je trouves que ça te décris plutôt toi que moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine pourri gâté ! S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant le sous entendu qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- On devrait peut être partir à la recherche de sa vraie mère alors, plaisanta-t-il en attrapant les jouets.

\- T'es qu'un connard Sirius, l'insulta-t-elle martelant son bras de coups.

\- Arrête de me frapper ! Protesta-t-il en lui attrapant la main, la gardant dans la sienne cette fois, entrelaçant leurs doigts, son pouce dessinant de petit cercle sur sa peau.

Elle aurait pu se dégager de son emprise. Elle aurait du le faire. Mais elle se laissa aller. Elle voulait plus. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait touché. De la dernière fois qu'Il l'avait vraiment touché. Peut être qu'il avait raison. Elle était celle qui en demandant toujours davantage. Elle tenait toujours sa main lorsque Wednesday revint vers eux. Elle ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'ils sortirent du fast food. Elle ne fit pas mine de le faire lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et encore moins lorsque leur chauffeur lança un regard appuyé. Elle la serra un peu plus en arrivant au manoir des Black craignant tout comme Wednesday qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

\- Allez chercher vos affaires, dit-il refusant de passer la porte d'entrée.

\- Elles sont prêtes, répondit-elle se détachant de lui pour la première fois, ses doigts lui laissant une désagréable sensation de manque. Je n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans cet endroit sordide, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vais te montrer ma chambre ! S'exclama Wednesday, le tirant de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur, il semblait terrifié et était cette fois celui qui se raccrochait désespérément à l'enfant.

Elle les regarda grimper l'escalier silencieusement, seule la voix de la petite fille brisait le silence des lieux. Elle avait fini par détester cette endroit. Le luxe ne parvenait pas à le rendre plus accueillant, les domestiques ne rendaient pas ça plus confortable. C'était une maison mais pas un foyer. Une part d'elle était soulagé que Regulus soit mort. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse ici. Elle ne voulait pas que cet endroit brise son âme comme il avait brisé la sienne.

\- Maman tu savais que ma chambre était celle de Sirius avant ? S'exclama la petite fille en dévalant les escaliers.

\- Les valises sont toutes dans le coffre Madame, l'informa le chauffeur de Sirius.

Elle croisa le regard du garçon qui semblait vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sirius était beaucoup de chose mais il n'était certainement pas un lâche. Quelles atrocité avait été perpétré ici pour qu'il soit aussi effrayé ? Aux yeux du monde les Black étaient une famille respectée, enviée. Beauté, richesse et pouvoir. Mais dans les coulisses, se jouait un pièce d'un tout autre genre. Peut être était ce le prix à payer pour le reste ? Un prix que Sirius n'avait pas voulu payer. Il était parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas de tout ça, ou tout du moins pas au prix de son bonheur.

Les mariage de convenance était une chose commune dans leur milieu. Le rêves de leur parents respectif avaient été d'unifier leur fortune respective et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que les liens sacrés du mariage. Ainsi il avaient engagés les meilleurs avocats du pays pour leur pondre un contrat pour lié leur deux familles et la situation actuelle prouvait à quel point ils avaient bien fait leur travail. Il était stipulé que les héritiers des deux familles devraient se marier dès leur majorité.

Quand Sirius avait fui sa famille, cela n'avait donc en aucun cas brisé le contrat. Renié, sa place d'héritier revenait à Regulus. Elle aurait pu partir aussi mais contrairement au Black, les McKinnon n'avaient qu'elle. Si elle n'épousait pas Regulus, sa famille devrait céder la totalité de leur fortune au Black. Contrairement à Sirius, elle ne haïssait pas ses parents. Oh bien évidemment, ils leur arrivaient d'être en désaccord mais rien qui ne la pousse à les mener à la ruine. Sa mère était exigeante, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle l'avait poussé à se surpasser. Elle aurait voulu qu'un jour ce soit suffisant pour sa mère, avant de comprendre l'ultime leçon que celle ci semblait vouloir lui inculquer. Elle ne devait pas le faire pour qui que ce soit. Elle devait le faire pour elle. Elle devait être fière d'elle même. Aujourd'hui, elle était à la tête de la plus grosse fortune du pays ou tout du moins jusqu'à la majorité de Wednesday qui était l'héritière et dont elle était la tutrice.

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda la petite fille.

\- Chez moi, répondit Sirius.

\- Déposes nous chez mes parents, lui ordonna Marlène en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Ils nous attendent.

\- Ils vont attendre longtemps, répliqua-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de les appeler.

\- Sirius ! Protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas juste …

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? L'interrompit-il furieux. Tu m'as volé sept ans avec elle ! Sept putain d'année Marlène ! T'avais pas le droit !

\- Tu étais parti ! Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?

\- Si tu me l'avais dis je serais resté !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu restes par obligation !

\- Oh parce que Reg est resté de gaieté de coeur ! Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre une telle décision. Estime toi heureuse que je te colle pas juste un procès au cul ! Elle reste avec moi. Et toi aussi si tu veux rester avec elle. C'est clair ?

\- On est arrivée ! Les interrompit l'enfant en descendant de la voiture, levant les yeux vers le gratte ciel.

Marlène n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie de Sirius aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'il finirait à la campagne, vivant une vie paisible dans une petite maison. Elle imaginait que Remus serait avec lui. Aucun des scénarios qu'elle avait en tête n'impliquait un luxueux penthouse en plein centre de Londres et encore moins que les portes de l'ascenseur privé s'ouvrirait et laisserait apparaitre un enfant.

\- Sirius ! S'écria un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux du même gris que ceux de Wednesday, surpris de le voir accompagné.

\- Remus est là ? Demanda Sirius, se penchant pour arranger la tenue du garçon qui semblait incapable de détacher son regard de Wednesday.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question, considérant de toute évidence que ses interrogations étaient plus importante que celle de son interlocuteur.

\- Wednesday. Elle va rester avec nous à partir de maintenant, expliqua calmement Sirius en se relevant. Tu pourrais lui faire visiter ?

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle resterait ici ? Demanda le garçon qui ne semblait pas satisfait par l'explication.

\- Je suis sa fille, intervint Wednesday sur un ton de défi. Toi t'es qui ?

\- Teddy Lupin. Je suis son fils aussi, répliqua le garçon en levant le menton.

Marlène déglutit. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler et pas que pour Wednesday. Elle avait eu tout faux si ce n'est sur la partie concernant Remus, bien qu'elle n'était pas allé plus loin que le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Son imagination n'était pas assez fertile pour les imaginer avoir un enfant. Il semblait un peu plus jeune que Wednesday et semblait comme elle avoir hérité du caractère difficile de Sirius. Il ressemblait en tout point à Remus si ce n'est les yeux. Il avait les yeux des Black, les yeux de Sirius. Elle avait un milliard de questions mais toutes disparurent lorsqu'un autre enfant fit son apparition. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de James mais c'était impossible. James était mort dans un accident de voiture des années auparavant. Lily n'avait pas survécu non plus. Mais l'enfant … l'enfant était en vie.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Wednesday était intelligente mais malgré ça, il semblait plus que compliqué d'expliquer à l'enfant la situation. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de James et Lily et encore moins d'Harry avec la petite fille de crainte que celle ci, en raison de son jeune âge, ne laisse échapper malencontreusement quelque chose devant les Black. Les deux familles avaient un jour étaient proches. Au point que Dorea Black épouse l'héritier des Potter, Charlus. Tout aurait pu se passer pour le mieux mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius. Lorsque les choses s'étaient corsé avec sa famille il avait fui chez les Potter qui l'avaient recueilli. Les Black avaient bien évidemment considéré cela comme une trahison. Depuis les Potter, au même titre que Sirius, avait été considéré comme un sujet tabou.

Elle n'avait pas non plus parlé de Remus. Le doux Remus Lupin. le premier à qui elle avait confié ses sentiments pour Sirius. Le seul capable de comprendre. Comment expliquer à Wednesday que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer après des années d'homophobie déclaré. Peut être était-ce l'occasion de parler de Regulus ? Et peut être aussi d'elle et Dorcas. Elle voudrait que sa meilleure amie soit là pour la conseiller. Pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de rattraper ce que les Black avaient fait à sa fille. Elle aurait voulu que Dorcas soit là pour combler le vide dans ce lit immense. La chaleur de son amante serait-elle parvenue à lui faire oublier l'absence de celui qu'elle désirait réellement en cet instant ? Une part d'elle en doutait.

Peut être que Wednesday n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tant d'explications ? Peut être qu'elle était la seule qui avait besoin de ça. L'enfant semblait se laisser porter par les événements. Son père était mort. Découvrir que finalement il s'agissait de son oncle ne semblait pas l'avoir déstabilisé. Elle semblait ravi que Sirius débarque dans leur vie et extatique d'avoir quitté la maison où elle avait grandi. L'idée de devoir partager Sirius avec Teddy semblait la contrarier plus que l'idée que Teddy soit son « frère ». Elle avait adopté avec une facilité déconcertante Remus ainsi qu'Harry bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore capable de les situer dans ce capharnaüm.

Elle se leva, incapable de dormir, s'enroulant dans son peignoir de soie. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir enfiler ses chaussons, le parquet était glacé. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour limiter le contact froid de celui ci, avançant comme une voleuse dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de jeu où s'étaient assoupi les trois monstres. Harry était le plus âgé du haut de ses huit ans. Wednesday le suivait de près, n'ayant que quelques mois de différence avec lui. Teddy était donc le plus jeune, ayant à peine cinq ans. Elle se pencha, arrangeant la couverture de sa fille, se prenant à en faire de même pour les deux garçons, écartant une mèches de la chevelure indomptable d'Harry et remplaçant le pouce de Teddy par sa sucette que Wednesday avait du lui voler puisqu'elle la tenait fermement dans son petit poing.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans ce rôle.

\- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour faire face à Sirius qui semblait ne pas avoir réussi à dormir non plus. Celui de mère ? Le défia-t-elle.

\- Oui, admit-il n'ayant jamais été du genre à battre en retraite lorsqu'elle devenait menaçante comme en cet instant.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans ce rôle aussi, contra-t-elle bien décidé à se montrer aussi blessante que lui.

\- Au point de m'en priver pendant sept ans. J'avais compris le messages merci, dit-il avec amertume, se penchant au dessus du lit d'Harry pour appuyer sur un interrupteur qui illumina la pièce de veilleuses en forme d'étoiles.

\- Je ne t'ai privé de rien. Tu es parti, répliqua-t-elle, admirant le résultat pour ne pas avoir à le regarder lui.

\- Mon meilleur ami était mort, j'avais besoin d'espace, de temps. Quand je suis revenu, tu t'étais marié à Regulus et tu avais une fille. J'étais censé faire quoi ? Débarquer chez mes parents ? Te dire que je l'aimerais même si elle était pas de moi. Que je l'aimerais parce qu'elle était de toi.

\- Comment tu as pu croire qu'elle était de lui ? Il est gay ! Il ne m'a jamais touché.

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Remus a bien eu Teddy avec Dora.

\- Où est-elle ? L'interrogea-t-elle n'ayant pas l'impression que la mère de l'enfant soit dans le secteur.

\- Au Pérou ou en Nouvelle Guinée. Elle rentre de temps en temps pour le voir. Elle lui teint les cheveux à chaque fois.

\- Et avec Remus ?

\- Elle l'aime.

Marlène n'insista pas. Qui était-elle pour juger des relations d'autrui quand les siennes étaient tout aussi incompréhensible. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire que Nymphadora soit amoureuse d'un gay tant qu'elle était heureuse. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait mis du temps à comprendre. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement trouvé l'équilibre parfait non plus.

Elle se souvenait avoir voulu tout arrêter à de nombreuses reprises. Essentiellement à cause du regard des autres. Ses amies ne comprenaient pas qu'elle accepte de partager Sirius. Qu'elle soit amie avec Remus alors qu'il était l'amant de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu des reproches lorsqu'elle avait révélé que Dorcas et elle étaient plus qu'amies.

Elle avait essayé d'avoir une vie plus conventionnelle avant de comprendre que la norme était un concept abstrait. Elle n'était pas heureuse de se plier au standard de la société. Parfois elle le voulait Lui, parfois elle voulait Dorcas, parfois elle voulait cet inconnu du bar. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de jalousie à l'égard de Remus. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cette hôtesse de l'air ou cette serveuse comme une rivale. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Elle savait ce qu'elle était pour chacun des protagonistes de sa vie.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Une vrai bataille juridique pour obtenir sa garde mais j'ai gagné, lâcha-t-il en souriant assez fier. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Pétunia avait remporté le procès.

\- Je croyais qu'elle détestait James et qu'elle ne parlait plus à Lily. Pourquoi voudrait-elle de leur enfant ?

\- L'argent. Elle espérait avoir le contrôle du compte en banque d'Harry jusqu'à sa majorité. Quand le juge lui a annoncé que la somme ne serait débloquée qu'à ses dix huit ans, elle a abandonné ses droits.

\- Quelle garce.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, son regard fixé sur Wednesday. Il semblait heureux. Elle l'envia silencieusement. Elle était celle qui avait été malheureuse. Elle était celle qui s'était languie de lui, de cette vie. Elle aurait pu avoir tout ça si elle avait été plus patiente, si elle avait eu confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se fier aux autres. Elle avait préféré ne rien espérer pour ne pas être déçue. Quel échec. Les regrets la rongeaient à petit feu.

\- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

\- Elle te ressemble, répondit-elle sans tenter de cacher son agacement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est ton portrait craché. À part les yeux.

\- Je parlais de son caractère, répondit-elle, rougissant se rendant compte qu'il venait indirectement de lui faire un compliment.

\- Désolé, dit-il en riant, conscient que cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas facile à gérer du tout.

\- Tu ne l'es pas vraiment, répondit-elle en le poussant hors de la chambre, de peur qu'il ne réveille les enfants.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte de la légèreté de sa tenue, non pas qu'elle avait froid mais à cause du regard que Sirius lui lança. Elle ramena nerveusement les pans de sa robe de chambre sur ses rondeurs qu'elles ne possédaient pas autrefois, conséquences de sa grossesse. Elle n'était pas grosse mais elle n'était plus aussi fine qu'autrefois, et une part d'elle craignait de ne plus lui plaire. Il sembla contrarié par son geste … ou peut être par ce qu'il avait vu, ses pupilles s'assombrissant. Elle frissonna et encore une fois le froid n'était pas à blâmer. Ce regard, elle le connaissait. Il la désirait toujours. Plus encore qu'autrefois. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il la plaqua sans ménagement contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Il était en colère, la nuit allait être longue.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ou par message !**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Maman ! Maman ! Cria Wednesday en sautant sur le lit, son troisième « Maman ! » remplacé par un « Papa ? ».

Sirius avait un bras autour de sa taille et semblait ne pas être le moins du monde dérangé par l'intrusion de l'enfant dans leur lit. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd et elle aimait le regarder dormir autrefois. Probablement parce qu'il n'affichait pas ce sourire moqueur lorsqu'il l'attrapait à le reluquer. Wednesday semblait ne pas réussir à comprendre pourquoi il était là et elle lui épargnerait les détails de cette nuit … et de la matinée. L'enfant n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ses parents partager la même chambre. Il en allait de même pour ses grands parents qui faisaient aussi chambre à part. Trouver sa mère avec un homme était donc un concept complètement novateur pour elle. Encore une fois, la petite fille la surpris par ces capacités d'adaptation. Elle la regarda grimper sur le dos de son père et le secouer, allant jusqu'à lui tirer les cheveux, ce qui sembla le tirer des bras de Morphée.

\- Marlène occupes toi de ta fille.

\- C'est la tienne aussi je te signal, répondit-elle en souriant avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il resserra son emprise sur sa taille l'attirant contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec Teddy ? Demanda Sirius tentant de se débarrasser de l'enfant.

\- J'ai fini de jouer avec lui, répondit la petite fille, un hurlement du garçon ponctuant sa phrase.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Wendy ? L'interrogea Marlène bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que jamais sa fille n'avouait quoi que ce soit.

\- Rien.

\- Pourquoi est ce que Teddy hurle à la mort alors ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait rien fait, intervint Sirius en se décidant à se lever, comprenant que Wednesday ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Marlène soupira comprenant que Sirius était complètement gaga de la petite fille et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas compter sur lui pour la punir ou même lui inculquer un semblant d'éducation. Elle lança un regard appuyé à sa fille pendant que Sirius s'habillait, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Wednesday la gratifia d'un sourire innocent, oh que trop bien familier avant de glisser sa main dans celle de son père pour descendre « libérer » Teddy.

Marlène ne descendit que bien plus tard. Sirius n'y était pas allé doucement et elle avait mit un certain temps à tenir sur ses jambes sans que cela ne soit douloureux. Bon sang, il était aussi insatiable qu'autrefois, si ce n'est plus encore.

Elle n'avait pas regarder son téléphone depuis la veille, et au milieu des textos hystérique de sa mère lui ordonnant de rentrer et la suppliant de ne pas fréquenter de nouveau Sirius, se trouvant les messages inquiet de Dorcas. Elle lui répondit rapidement lui fournissant l'adresse de Sirius et Remus, avant d'entreprendre de rassurer sa mère. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas et rejoignit les autres en bas. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de Remus qui accroupi dans le salon, surveillait Teddy et Wendy, qui semblaient incapables de jouer sans s'entretuer. Harry était quand à lui avec Sirius. Elle les observa un instant avec une nostalgie teintée de tristesse avant d'être repéré par la réplique parfaite de James qui lui sourit avec la douceur de Lily.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Marlène à Sirius en s'approchant, passant sa main dans les cheveux du gamin comme elle le faisait autrefois pour James.

\- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, répondit Sirius sans même lever les yeux de sa marmite.

\- T'en sais rien ! Contra-t-elle bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas la reine des fourneaux.

\- Comme si t'avais eu l'occasion de t'améliorer chez les Black avec les chefs étoilés de ma mère, lâcha-t-il moqueur, critiquant de toutes évidences leur mode de vie.

\- C'est vrai que tu vis si modestement en comparaison, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de domestiques, rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Sauf la femme de ménage qui vient deux fois par semaine, intervint Harry visiblement amusé par leur échanges.

\- T'es de quel coté gamin ? Le menaça Sirius en pointant sa spatule vers lui.

\- Marlène, répondit Harry avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine en riant, évitant de justesse la cuillère en bois.

Une fois que le garçon eu disparu, elle hésita un instant avant d'avancer jusqu'à Sirius, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son dos. Elle respira son parfum et le laissa cuisiner, profitant simplement de sa présence, de sa proximité. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, frottant le bout de son nez contre sa nuque avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle savait que rien n'était pardonné. Elle n'était même pas certain que cela puisse l'être un jour.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hm ? répondit-il distraitement.

\- Je … commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par la voix tonitruante et inimitable de Dorcas.

\- Tu l'as invité ? S'écria-t-il abandonnant son plat et se tournant vers elle furieux avant de foncer dans l'entrée.

Les relations entre Sirius et sa meilleure amie avaient toujours été difficile. « Difficiles » étant ici un euphémisme. Sirius était possessif. Terriblement et inconditionnellement égoïste. Dans son esprit de sociopathe, le monde devrait tourner autour de lui. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la relation de Remus et Dora avait pu provoquer comme cataclysme. Les choses auraient pu « mieux » se passer si Dorcas n'avait pas été autant … elle même. La jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Sirius, ne faisant en aucun cas profil bas. Marlène se retrouvait donc bien souvent et comme en cet instant, prise entre deux feu.

\- Sors de chez moi, t'es pas la bienvenue, s'écria Sirius en essayant de la repousser vers l'ascenseur.

\- C'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, répondit Dorcas en l'esquivant habilement.

\- Dorcas ! S'exclama Wednesday qui les avait rejoint, Harry, Teddy et Remus sur ses talons.

\- Coucou mon trésor ! Viens ici que je te regarde ! Lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant la petite fille pour la serrer contre elle, arrachant à Wednesday une grimace que Sirius ne manqua pas.

\- Elle déteste ça lâche la ! S'exclama-t-il, se servant bien évidement de ça de manière disproportionné dans le simple but de se venger de Dorcas.

\- Sérieusement ? Répliqua la jeune femme enchainant sans aucune pitié. Tu la connais depuis quand ? Hier ? Et te voilà déjà un spécialiste.

\- Dorcas … intervint Marlène réprobatrice, considérant que le problème était bien trop récent pour être déjà utilisé dans l'une de leur sempiternelles disputes.

\- Quoi c'est vrai ! Répondit la jolie brune en haussant les épaules.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Son intuition était la bonne, c'était trop tôt. Elle tendit la main pour l'empêcher de partir mais il l'évita, attrapant sa veste et grimpant dans l'ascenseur. Capricieux et colérique, Sirius savait s'accaparer l'attention même par son absence. Teddy avait décidé, par solidarité pour son père adoptif, de se montrer désagréable avec Dorcas, la tenant pour responsable. Remus avait rassuré Wendy qui semblait craindre qu'il ne revienne plus jamais et Dorcas refusait d'entendre raison, malgré les efforts de Marlène pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste balancer ce genre de trucs sans réfléchir. Cette nuit là, il ne rentra pas. Ni la suivante. Celle d'après ne fut pas non plus la bonne.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle craignit le pire. Dorcas était avec elle, dans son lit. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de l'accueillir … ou peut être l'était ce ? Il entra sans frapper comme s'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, les observant un instant en abandonnant sa veste sur une chaise. Dorcas affichait un air de défi tandis qu'il avait opté pour un rictus confiant.

\- T'as fini de fuir ? Lui demanda la jolie brune.

\- Fuir ? Répondit Sirius en lâchant un rire bien trop franc pour qu'il ne soit pas sincère. Je t'ai laissé une petite longueur d'avance parce que tu me faisais pitié Doe.

\- Tant de générosité en toi, ironisa la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre le visage de Wednesday qui leva les yeux vers son père, tendant les bras sans un mot pour qu'il la porte, le serrant contre elle avec toute la vigueur que possédait son frêle petit corps d'enfant.

\- Tu m'as manqué … murmura la petite fille qui essayait visiblement de ne pas pleurer.

\- Désolé princesse … lâcha-t-il, se sentant visiblement coupable d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions sans penser aux autres.

\- Est ce que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est de la faute de ta marraine ! Dit-il en lançant un sourire mauvais à Dorcas qui n'apprécia visiblement pas sa tentative de monter l'enfant contre elle.

\- Espèce de …

\- Tu dors avec moi ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni un ordre, c'était un fait. Wednesday était une petite sociopathe en puissance et Marlène plaignait d'avance le monde qui devrait tourner autour d'elle. En commençant par Sirius qui devait dire adieu à sa petite bataille avec Dorcas pour satisfaire le caprice de l'enfant.

Avant de sortir il balança néanmoins un écrin sur le lit. Marlène écarquilla les yeux sachant pertinemment ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'ouvrir, fixant la bague sans dire le moindre mot. Elle fini par détacher son regard du scandaleux diamant pour regarder Sirius qui lui semblait se délecter de la colère de Dorcas.

\- Échec et mat, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.


	6. Epilogue

**Les personnages appartiennent à vous savez qui.**

 **Epilogue**

\- Passe moi la télécommande, lâcha Wednesday en donnant un coup de pied dans la cuisse de Teddy.

\- Non.

\- M'oblige pas à te faire mal gamin, le menaça l'adolescente.

\- Je fais deux têtes de plus que toi Wendy, répondit-il ne semblant nullement impressionné, défiant du regard sa « soeur ».

\- Papa ! Hurla la jolie blonde. Teddy veut pas me passer la télécommande.

\- Donne la télécommande à ta soeur, répondit distraitement Sirius de l'étage comme si une troisième guerre mondiale ne s'apprêtait pas à avoir lieu dans le salon.

\- Garce ! Lâcha Teddy en lui balançant la télécommande au visage.

\- Papa ! Hurla de plus belle Wednesday qui semblait avoir changer d'objectif, le nouveau étant de faire punir le garçon.

Marlène soupira en entendant les cris retentirent. Elle lança un regard à Remus qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose, et pas le moins du monde décidé à intervenir ou en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Sirius avait quand à lui abandonné aussi puisqu'aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Elle entendit la voix d'Harry qui semblait vouloir tempérer les choses entre ses deux cadets. Ce gamin était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère.

\- Est ce qu'ils finiront par s'entendre un jour ? Demanda-t-elle à Remus en le regardant étendre le linge.

\- Ça leur arrive parfois tu sais, répondit le garçon mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour la rassurer.

\- Oh par pitié, la dernière fois elle a essayé de le tuer dans son sommeil.

\- Je suis sûr que t'as mal compris.

\- Remus, elle avait mis un oreiller sur sa tête et s'appuyait dessus pendant qu'il se débattait.

\- Hm … bon peut être qu'elle a essayé de le tuer. Mais elle s'est arrêter à temps non. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Sirius les as séparé tu veux dire, répondit-elle. Et tu sais pas le pire ?

\- Pire que ta fille qui essaye de tuer mon fils ? Lui demanda Remus sans cacher son amusement. C'est possible ?

\- Sirius a dit que c'était normal ! Quel genre de famille … commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

\- Les Black, répondit Remus en riant franchement cette fois.

\- Quel idée d'avoir eu des enfants avec eux … murmura Marlène affligé. Qu'est ce qui nous as pris ?

\- C'est toi la pire. T'en a épousé deux, lui fit remarquer Remus.

En réalité, elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre regrets. Peut être qu'il fallait que tout se passe ainsi pour obtenir ce résultat. Cet équilibre.

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 …

\- Est ce que c'est la voix de Dorcas ?

\- Je crois bien … répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est moi ou c'est le décompte d'un combat de boxe ?

\- KO ! Hurla Dorcas. Une magnifique victoire de Wednesday McKinnon !

\- Wednesday Black ! Hurla Sirius de l'étage, se sentant de nouveau concerné de toutes évidences.

\- Marlène fonça vers le salon, Remus sur ses talons, découvrant Teddy gisant sur le tapis, qui semblait sonné mais pas mort. Dorcas brandissant le bras de Wednesday en l'air avec une fierté débordante et Sirius dévalait l'escalier furieux. Remus se pencha sur son fils tandis que Marlène s'interposait entre Dorcas et Sirius qui s'apprêtait à entamer un deuxième round mais entre eux cette fois ci.

\- Je vais me la faire ! Hurla Sirius. Bouge de là Princesse !

Elle connaissait le parfait moyen de le calmer, l'attrapant par le col tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres pressées contres les siennes, murmurant : « Et si c'était moi que tu te faisais plutôt ? ».

 **Fin**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review ou par message !**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
